Confusión
by maarw
Summary: Un pequeño castigo lleva a la confusión y a la felicidad.


_Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre James y Lily, así ahí está mi super inspiración.**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en su vida estaba castigada. Estaba furiosa. No sabía si con ella misma o con el que causó su castigo. Aunque le causaba alegría que él también haya sido castigado, o más bien, estaba feliz de estar por primera vez a solas con él, aunque no quería admitirlo.<p>

El causante de su castigo: James Potter.

Ni ella sabía porqué había reaccionado así, ella no era violenta, pero Potter la sacaba de sus casillas constantemente. Se tenía bien merecida esa cachetada, él la estaba molestando como siempre y no aguantó, tampoco fue tan fuerte, lo malo fue que justo pasara la profesora McGonagall y la castigara. El castigo no fue tan terrible, la profesora tuvo algo de consideración, ya que ambos eran excelentes alumnos y los apreciaba mucho, solo hizo que limpiaran su despacho, el cual estaba bastante limpio, así que no hubo mucho que hacer.

Desde que entraron al despacho no le había dirigido la palabra a Potter, quizás le volvería a pegar o él le preguntaría si quería salir con ella mientras se revoloteaba ese maldito cabello, lo cual a Lily le encantaba pero nunca iba a admitirlo. Fingía que limpiaba una esfera de plata de la profesora, había pasado el trapo por ahí unas cincuenta veces que ni se había dado cuenta que Potter la miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Te pasa algo, Evans? —No pudo evitar un escalofrío al escuchar su apellido pero lo disimuló.

—¿Qué si me pasa algo? Pues mira… ¡Estoy muy feliz de estar castigada!

—Me alegro, es tu pago por pegarme —lo dijo con tono normal pero un tanto disgustado —aún no entiendo porqué me castigaron a mi también.

—Si ya terminaste y estas ahí parado ¿por qué no vuelves a la sala común?

—Te estoy esperando —Lily se sobresaltó un poco y casi se le cae la esfera que tenía en las manos, alcanzó a agarrarla —¿Te puse nerviosa, Evans? Y así no quieres salir conmigo…

—Preferiría salir con el calamar gigante que contigo —le dio la espalda y siguió limpiando la esfera, que ya estaba bastante reluciente.

—¿Si? Pues fíjate que eso ya me lo habías dicho y hablé con el calamar gigante y me dijo que no le gustaban las pelirrojas, y que te podías olvidar de él…

—Muy gracioso. Si el calamar no quiere salir conmigo me quedaré sola, es mejor a salir contigo —se dio la vuelta para encararlo pero no se dio cuenta que él había avanzado y estaba muy cerca de ella, intentó salir de ahí, pero James se acercó más a ella y no pudo escaparse. —Aléjate, ya terminé.

—¡Qué bueno! O ¿terminaste porque te pongo nerviosa? —no pudo evitar revolverse el cabello.

—Sí, tan nerviosa que estoy temblando. ¿Podemos volver a la sala común? Estoy cansada.

—Por supuesto —dándole el espacio libre para que ella saliera.

La pelirroja tomó su mochila y salió sin mirarlo del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, estaba muy nerviosa, aunque no quería reconocerlo. Iba casi corriendo, lamentablemente el despacho de la profesora estaba alejado de la sala común de Gryffindor, por lo que se cansó casi a la mitad del camino. Sin siquiera mirar atrás, empezó a caminar más lento, no se escuchan pasos detrás de ella, se sintió aliviada y comenzó a caminar con más normalidad hacia la sala común.

"_Pero que te pasa Lily, cómo puede ser que te ponga nerviosa Potter, esa no eres tú"_ sus pensamientos se apoderaron de ella todo el camino y tenía una pequeña guerra en su cabeza, unas cantas voces se peleaban sobre lo que estaba pasando.

"_¡Es Potter!"_ —pensaba la primera voz.

"_No puedes negar que es atractivo, Lily" _—comentaba la segunda, con un tono algo pícaro.

"_Si, es atractivo, pero es un arrogante, igual que sus amigos y eso no me gusta de él"_

"_O sea, que si te gusta algo"_

"_Quizás… no"_

"_¿Quizás no? O ¿quizás si?"_

"_Sólo quizás, con una mayoría en el no"_

"_Está bien, pero reconoce que te gusta y mucho más de lo que tú crees"_

Ya divisaba el retrato que le permitiría entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando se disponía a decir la contraseña…

—No puedo creer que te demores tanto en llegar a la sala común, Evans.

—Eso no te importa, Potter.

—Claro que sí, eres una malvada. Te esperé y sales casi volando del despacho y no me esperaste. Malos modales, Evans.

—Oh, perdóneme su majestad.

—Pues no, no te perdono.

—Qué pena.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—No —trató de que su voz sonara lo más firme posible, pero no iba a reconocer que le gustaba que la invitara a salir.

—¿Ni siquiera porque me heriste los sentimientos?

—Menos por eso, si me disculpas me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Lily.

Le había dicho Lily. Muy pocas veces le había dicho así, se sentía extraña. James se aproximaba al retrato y la miró de reojo. Ella se había quedado prácticamente en shock al escuchar que él la llamaba por su nombre y no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó James, acercándose a ella con preocupación.

—No, nada.

Sin darse cuenta o más bien sin alcanzar a reaccionar, James se le acercó y la rodeó por la cintura, ahora si que no se podría escapar. No quería escaparse. Intentaba decir _"suéltame" _pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, James solo se limitaba a mirarla con ternura. Le pasó una mano por su rojo cabello con cariño y cuidado.

—¿Vas a salir conmigo?

—N… —¡No podía hablar! —N… Te… tengo… que pensarlo. —dirigió su mirada a una interesante mancha que había en la escalera, si era muy interesante.

Lily no hacía ningún esfuerzo por soltarse de James. Él la seguía mirando, acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo. La mancha de la escalera estaba sumamente interesante, trataba de poner su mente en blanco y concentrarse para decirle a James que la soltara, pero no quería hacerlo, de nuevo en su mente las vocecitas tenían una guerra, Lily ya no sabía qué hacer.

"_¡Te está abrazando!"_

"_No debería hacer eso, quiero golpearlo"_

"_No, no puedes y tampoco quieres. Reconoce que te gusta"_

"_No puedo reconocer algo que no es cierto"_

"_No lo niegues, sabes perfectamente que te mueres por James Potter"_

"_Es mentira"_

"_Entonces, te mueres solo un poquito"_

"_Si me muero, me muero de ganas de pegarle"_

"_Entonces dile que te suelte"_

"_No quiero hacerlo"_

"_¡Ves! Si te gusta, reconócelo de una vez. Él te quiere"_

"_Solo hace eso para molestarme"_

"_¡Claro que no! Te ha pedido que salgas con él desde primero, Lily no seas tonta"_

"_Se burla de mi porque no tengo sangre limpia"_

"_¡Mentira! Cuando Snape te dijo eso… ¡James te defendió!"_

"_Si es verdad…"_

James le acarició el pelo otra vez, puso la mano en unas de sus mejillas y obligó a Lily a girar la cara para mirarlo, con la otra mano tomó la de Lily y la apretó con ternura, ella no respondió el apretón, estaba muy ocupada mirándole los ojos al chico. Era su oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pero ahora no podía moverse y tampoco quería. James le acarició el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, manteniendo sus labios en la frente de ella por unos segundos. Sintió que se caía o era su imaginación, él volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y con una sonrisa llena de ternura y amor posó suavemente sus labios en los de ella, a lo que ella también, aunque no podía creerlo, le estaba correspondiendo el beso y apretando la mano de él. Cuando se separaron, a los segundos, minutos, horas, quien tenía idea de eso, se miraron y se sonrieron, por primera vez se sonreían y no peleaban.

Ya no era necesario, para James, volver a preguntar si quería salir con él, ya tenía la respuesta.

Sin soltarse de la mano entraron a la sala común, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y radiantes de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


End file.
